


Not a Baby

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [62]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya realizes something about Leona Nicole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Baby

“Papa!  Do you like my new costume?”  
  
Illya looked up from his book to see his four year old daughter Leona Nicole standing in his bedroom doorway wearing a princess costume.  The little girl’s long – sleeved dress was made of tulle and satiny looking material in various shades of purple and pink. She also wore a short purple cape, a tiara and a pair of pink patent leather Mary Jane shoes.  His eyes immediately filled with tears.  “You…you look beautiful, Daughter,” he choked out as he stared.  He couldn’t help it; a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
“Oh, no!” Leona cried as she turned and ran down the hallway.  “Daddy! Daddy!  Papa’s _crying!_ ”  
  
Moments later, Napoleon came into the room and closed the door when he saw Illya wiping tears from his face.  “What’s wrong, Partner? I had to take a minute to tell Leona that I was sure everything is okay, but what’s happening?”  He was surprised to see the Russian’s pale skin grow rosy with embarrassment.  
  
“I am sorry I upset her.  It was just…when she came to show me her outfit, she…” Illya’s eyes welled up again.  
  
Napoleon came to sit on the bed next to the smaller man and put his hand on the Russian’s shoulder.  “She…” he urged.  
  
“She did not look like a baby anymore!  She is a young girl now and realizing that made me very sad and very proud and very _mindful_ of how fast time is moving.  Sometimes, it seems like we just adopted her yesterday.   We are gone so often.  I feel like I will look at her fifteen minutes from now and she will be eighteen!”  He patted Napoleon’s hand that still sat on his shoulder and said, “I am being silly, I know.  I know she is growing older, it is just hard to watch.”  
  
“Not as silly as you might think, Tovarisch.  I remember my sister and brother – in – law voicing the same complaint when their kids became toddlers.”  
  
“I have not seen _you_ moping around and being ridiculous.”  
  
“Only because Leona hasn’t caught me teary – eyed and yes, I have been.  It’s natural to feel that way. She’s our child!”  
  
“I am glad she will be in Queens with Rosie and Lamont so she can be taken Trick or Treating with Paige.  I have asked Lamont to take pictures.”  
  
“Good, because I know you don’t believe it now, Illya, but one day you’re going to look at those photographs and think, ‘Was she ever that young?’”  He stood. “Come on.  We’ve left Leona alone long enough and I want her to see that you’re fine.”  When Illya stood, Napoleon pulled him into a quick hug.  “Better?”  
  
“Yes, but I think eating something will make me feel more myself.  Is dinner ready?”  
  
Napoleon clapped him on the shoulder and then turned to open the door.  “Yes,” he laughed, “let’s eat.”


End file.
